


Parallax

by Missy



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Rosaline wishes she could be bitter about it.





	Parallax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorTrekLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/gifts).



A score has passed since she rejected young Montague, and already he’s set his sights on younger, sweeter bait. Rosaline hears of the story of Capulet’s party, of his ardent perusal of the green daughter of the man of the house, with a sigh.

She wishes she could feel bitterness towards him. She wants to at least feel anger when she thinks of his name, of how hard he’d worked to praise her beauty, all of the gifts and pets he’d had delivered to her door. But Rosaline is too wise to allow herself to surrender. Another fate awaits her.


End file.
